


Death Dance

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy
Genre: 1920s, Dancing, F/M, Flappers, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A flapper is being reaped by the grim reaper
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Death Dance

1924

A woman was dancing as she hummed a tune

She has black hair in a bobcut, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a cloche hat, a black dress and flat shoes.

But she hears a voice whistling the Funeral March

'Calm down it's just the Funeral March'

She was about to walk home 

Suddenly she see the grim reaper behind her

It began to speak in a Jamaican accent "Hello"

A Latino flapper gasped "Wh-who are you!?"

"I'm the grim reaper you must be Maria Ella Magdalena Ramirez"

He kissed a flapper's hand

Mariala blushed

They began to dance

"And I have come for thee"

Mariala realized something 

The grim reaper laughed and pulled out a scythe

It grew louder and he reaped a girl

Everything went black

Present Day

Mandy and Billy were looking at a old list

Mandy said "Hey Grim what happened to Mariala"

Grim said "Yep I kinda take her soul to the afterlife"

Billy said "Fair enough"

A familiar voice was humming a tune

It was the ghost of Mariala

Mariala said "Gracias reaper"

Mariala turned into ghostly blue butterflies 

The End


End file.
